


Introduction

by orphan_account



Series: Till My Dying Days [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Agender!James, Immortal!James, M/M, Vampire!Alexander, Witch!Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We are introduced to Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson, and James Madison in that exact order.





	1. Alexander Hamilton

Alexander Hamilton was alive for one reason: to drink blood.

Night after night, never in the daytime, no, he would hunt down an unsuspecting victim, usually a bar, or some other place that lonely, friendless humans go, seduce them, maybe dance a little, then offer to take them home. Then the victim’s night goes downhill.

He’d pin them to a wall in a dark alleyway, somewhere where no one would catch him in the act, easily hold them in place, pinning their arms above their head and positioning so he could easily see their neck.

He’d carefully tilt his head, moving in on his target, biting where their pulse thumped loud and clear, faster than usual, though, as fear was in play. Alexander didn’t care how terrified they were; they were just a meal to him, anyway.

Then he paused, pulling away from the unfortunate man who was his current victim, his teeth and mouth covered in blood, so much, in fact, that it had started to run down his throat. He dropped the man, seeing as he was content on what he had consumed, and swept his gaze over the alley entrance.

He had heard something. Someone was there, watching him, and he could feel their eyes digging into his. He fell into a fighting stance, readying himself to kill, though that plan soon flew out of the window when he felt a dart strike him in the middle of his shoulders, just below the start of his neck.

He felt someone rush past him but he didn’t bother to try to stop them; he was too busy collapsing on the floor, next to his previous meal, gasping for air. His skin was on fire, but freezing at the same time. He was melting, burning, and it felt like it would never stop.

He throat tightened, and he wouldn’t be able to call out even if he wanted to. He couldn’t; he was a vampire, and that would put him in even more trouble.

He clambered to his feet, though, forcing himself to move. He shuffled out of the alleyway, leaving his meal for the rats and maggots, before exiting his hiding place, glancing around, sighing in relief when he sensed no humans.

He was almost at the Forest before he was interrupted.

“‘Scuse me, Sir.” He said, and Alexander turned. “You can't go in there, can ya? That's out of grounds, mate. Ya should know this.”

“My apologies,” Alexander muttered, though he definitely wasn't sorry. “I'll just be on my way.” He turned away from the man and his two friends who stood either side of him and began walking towards the Forest, quicker than before.

“Did ya not hear what I just said, mate?”

“I did. I chose to ignore you.”

He and his friends took a step forward, clenching their fists. Alexander sighed, hearing their knuckles crack. God, he wasn’t in the mood to fight. He was injured and just needed a place to sleep off the oncoming day. The sun had started to rise and he could feel his skin start to burn; maybe if he hadn't lost his Sunlight Ring then he wouldn't be in this position.

“Lads, stop him.”

Alexander, though, was expecting this, and threw a Paralysis Dart at the shorter friend, knocking her out immediately. The man who had spoken to him seemed to not want to get his hands dirty and Alexander grinned at realising this. He bared his teeth and glared, hoping at one last try at intimidation. The other friend, a male this time, faltered slightly, and Alexander took this opportunity to hiss, bending down, once again, into more of a fight-flight stance.

“Boss. Should I..?” He trailed off, spooked. His apparent boss shook his head and the worked sighed.

“Ya go, Sammy.” He said. “Let me take care of this bastard.”

At the final word, Alexander glared, changing his stance and gaze into something more fierce. The worker quickly scampered away, not wanting to be anywhere near the scene of the fight. Alexander didn't even realise he had gone.

“So, Vampire, what do ya think ya doing in this area of town?”

“Is ‘going out for a drink’ the right answer?” Alexander asked, smirking.

“Definitely not.” And then he jumped forward, again injecting Alexander with the same substance as before, refreshing the effects on his body. Alexander, if you couldn’t tell, wasn’t a fighting type. He preferred stealth. He hadn’t had an actual fight where he was injured in years. Alexander’s knees buckled again, but he managed to stay upright, clinging onto the man who had stabbed him in the first place.

“Vampires are scum, ya know that right?” He muttered in Alexander's ear. “You deserve the Hell that'll come to ya in the afterlife.”

He shoved Alexander off him, and he fell to the floor, grunting in pain. He stamped on Alexander’s ankle, snapping it with a loud crack which Alexander flinched at. He moved around, kicking Alexander’s head again and again and again, until he had curled up into a ball, attempting to protect himself. This man, for a human, was surprisingly strong, and Alexander felt helpless, something he hadn't felt in years. His once brown hair was now blood red, fully soaked and dripping onto the grass.

“And, just for good measure.” The hunter said as a goodbye, before reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a relatively short, wooden stake plunging it in Alexander’s abdomen. “Hope you die a slow death.”

Alexander felt his eyes close and his head press against the ground. He quickly pulled the stake out again, tossing it to the side, and groaned in pain. His head ached; his ankle ached; his entire body was still on fire from his previous two injections. Today, as you can tell, was not a good day for Alexander.

He, like he planned to do in the first place, continued towards the forest, driven both by determination and lack of wanting to die. Yeah, that was pretty persuasive. He arrived at the woods, his vision blurred and his entire body shaking. He limped forward, bones clicking and snapping a little more with every step. He paused for a second which turned out to be a mistake. As soon as he started to slow, he fell to the floor, crying out in pain. He shifted, now leaning against a tree and huffed. Why was he always cursed with the worst circumstances?


	2. Thomas Jefferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to Mr. Thomas Jefferson, a well-known witch and owner of the Forest.

This was Thomas’ Forest. Thomas was the one who made all the trees and plants grow; Thomas was the one who reanimated the animals so the forest could thrive; Thomas was the one who cared for this place, and looked after it as if it were his child. **  
**

The Forest was Thomas’ home.

And then, a vampire had entered it, searching for a meal. Thomas could sense it the moment they had stepped foot over the anti-human wards. His cat hissed next to him, also feeling that something was wrong.

He pushed himself to his feet, taking his shoes off before he went outside, hoping to decrease the chance of him killing any flowers, before opening his door, ready for a fight. He would politely ask the vampire to leave, and if that didn’t go, if it didn’t listen to him, then he would have to take more serious actions.

Thomas’ cat had now transformed into more of a beast, jogging by his side. Her eyes were now emitting a light yellow light, looking similar to one of a neon sign. Her fur was rougher and had developed into a more spiky state than her usually smooth coat. 

He ran, not wanting to waste any time, to the outskirts of the Forest, his magenta jacket flew behind him, occasionally snagging on tree branches. He ignored that, though; he was too angry to bother.

When he saw the vampire, it was rested against a tree, eyes closed and head tilted back, it’s chest barely moving. Occasionally, you could see it rise and fall, though it was slow, and nowhere near healthy. The vampire had been injured and had risked entering Thomas’ Forest.

“Well, well, well.” Thomas started, and its eyes snapped open, panic filling its gaze. “What are you doing in my Forest? I thought all of the supernatural knew this place was off bounds.”

The vampire remained silent, and Thomas frowned before shaking his head. He refused to feel sorry for the vampire on his territory; it had broken the rules and it would be put to death because of it.

“Nothing to say?” Thomas said. He signalled for his cat to move forward, and she did so, hissing, waving her sharp tail menacingly. Her yellow eyes shone eagerly as she approached, her jaw widening as she was close enough to bite its neck.

And then, she stopped, lowering her tail, closing her jaw, staring at it for a few seconds before turning back shrinking in size. She looked back at Thomas, and if she were human she would have shrugged, before slinking off, leaving Thomas staring after her in shock.

“Ha.” It said, laughing. “Your cat likes me.”

“Who are you?” Thomas said, walking forward, grabbing its arm, making it gasp in pain. “How in the seven Hells did you manage to do that?”

“Your cat is a free b-being.” It stammered, voice shaking in which sounded like pain rather than fear. “Please g-get off of me.”

“Tell me what happened to you, then. I’d be surprised if you hadn’t met Wrath herself.” Now that Thomas really paid attention, the vampire looked like shit. Its brown hair was coated in blood and sticking to his forehead; its ankle was positioned in a way which would never be classed as normal; its arms holding his abdomen like it was holding something in. In this case, Thomas wouldn’t even be surprised if it was.

“A fight.” It said and left it at that.

“What can I call you?” Thomas asked. “Will Vampire do?”

“It’s Alexander, but Vampire is fine too.” Alexander said, then smirked, adding, “Witch.”

“You do know who I am, right?”

“Of course. I mean, who doesn’t.” Alexander said, his stammer now gone as the pain subsided slightly. “You’re the great Thomas Jefferson, the one who built this forest… Or so they say, anyways.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“That you’re obviously not that powerful if you can’t even control your cat.”

“I’ll leave you there.”

“And I’ll thank the Heavens. Go run back to your cabin and I’ll be gone in the morning.”

Thomas shrugged, still sceptical, seeing as the man could barely talk without wincing, let alone move, but decided to let him have his way, anyway.

“But, if I come back in the morning and you’re still here, I’ll kill you on sight, alright?” Alexander nodded, and Thomas turned on his heel and stormed away. Why he had let Alexander get away with trespassing on his land, Thomas didn’t know. On the journey back, he nearly turned around to kill him, though each time he convinced himself not to and decided to play it out and wait for the outcome.

Alexander was gone by morning like he promised. Well, Thomas assumed so, anyway, considering he only woke up when the sun started to set again. He couldn't tell whether he felt disappointed because he wasn't allowed to kill the vampire, or whether it was because he couldn't kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this AU so much.
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr: @hvmiltoon


	3. James Madison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to James madison, a lonely immortal who just needs a friend, a lover, or perhaps two.

James Madison was alone in the world.

They always awoke alone. They always napped alone. They always laid in bed, sick, hacking their lungs up alone, no one there to look after them. They always twisted and turned, at two in the morning, again, a night of once easy sleep now plagued with nightmares, screaming, and pain. They always slept alone.

They always worked alone but were surrounded by swarms of people at the same time. They made cup after cup, plastered on fake smile after fake smile, jotted down order after order. They felt numb while working like their life had no reason to it. James wouldn’t be surprised if it didn’t.

They were an immortal being, probably the only one of the Earth at this time, and yet, their life seemed so… empty. So emotionless, so boring, especially for one of a being who would never die.

They slaved away at the coffee machine, they fake smiled, they scribbled down orders, short and long, finally, after a long day of work, collapsing in their bed. Alone.

They had lived for so many years, for so many centuries, and eventually, everything faded away. Days and weeks passed in a blur. Nothing meant anything. If they were to live forever, how could they settle down, knowing that their lover would grow old and pass away, leaving them alone once more? They couldn’t take another heartbreak. 

So they had resigned themselves to a fate of sadness and boredom. After all, that's better than getting hurt, right?

Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton thought otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final instalment! I can't wait to actually get into the longer, actual story line stuff.
> 
> Message me on Tumblr: @hvmiltoon
> 
> P.S: The reason Madison's introduction is so short is because they're tiny.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! I'm obviously going to write more. I'm planning on making this a really long series.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @hvmiltoon


End file.
